Timide vs Arrogant
by SushiBerry
Summary: Le coup de foudre n'existe pas toujours. Pourtant, il suffit parfois de peu de temps pour se rendre compte que la personne en face de nous n'est pas forcément celle que l'on croit... Un coup de foudre à la deuxième rencontre, c'est mieux que rien non ?


« _Tu trouves pas qu'elle me fait un gros cul cette robe ?_ » demanda une jeune fille, à la voix fébrile et emplit de doute, pour la énième fois à son ami.

« _Bon sang Sakura ! NON elle ne te fait pas un gros cul ! T'es parfaite dedans. Alors arrête de me poser des questions toutes les cinq secondes et va payer cette fichue robe verte !_ »

L'étudiante ne se fit pas prier pour tirer le rideau de la cabine d'essayage d'un coup sec et de marmonner quelque chose qui ressemblait à « _J'te jure, sale con... C'est la dernière fois que je t'emmène !_ ». Un immense sourire illumina le visage du garçon qui lâcha un « _A la bonne heure !_ » en riant.

En effet, ce n'était pas la première fois que Sakura traine son ami Naruto pour faire du shopping. Enfin, c'est plutôt parce qu'elle l'utilise comme porte-bagages. Et puis, ses conseils n'étaient pas trop trop mal parfois...  
Bientôt quatre ans que les deux amis étaient inséparables et bientôt quatre ans que Sakura le force à l'accompagner à chaque soldes d'été et d'hiver... Chose que l'étudiant appréhende chaque année.

« _N'empêche que, il faut que je lui trouve un copain. Si je ne fais rien, elle resterait avec moi toute sa vie._ » pensa Naruto, en élaborant déjà un plan dans sa tête.

C'est alors que le rideau s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, le sortant par la même occasion de ses pensées, pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme aux cheveux roses portant la même robe qu'il y a deux minutes.

« _Mais ! Tu t'es pas encore changée ?_ » s'énerva son ami  
« _... J'ai trop hésité ! Et finalement, cette robe je vais la porter cette après-midi, parce qu'elle est vraiment trop jolie ! Donc je me change pas et je vais juste demander à la caissière de couper les étiquettes après l'avoir payer, d'accord ?_ » déclara-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ce sourire auquel Naruto n'a jamais pu résister.

Sakura se dirigea vers la caissière et lui expliqua la situation. Celle-ci sourit et lui coupa toutes les étiquettes en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. L'étudiante paya et la remercia, tout en se dirigeant vers Naruto qui l'attendait à l'extérieur du magasin. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et déclara « _Merci de m'accompagner chaque année, t'es vraiment le meilleur de tous les meilleurs amis !_ » en souriant.

_« Sasuke... Tu sais très bien que je ne peux boire que les sodas light ! Je dois suivre mon régime à la lettre si je veux être la plus belle à la plage cet été._ » couina une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde.

« _Hn..._ » fut la seule réponse à laquelle elle eut droit. 

Si Sasuke sortait avec Ino, c'était juste parce qu'elle était bonne au pieu. Parce que franchement, entre amis, Ino était insupportable. La pouf par excellence. Après les vêtements, les mecs et la fête, elle avait pas grand chose en tête cette fille. De toute façon, d'ici une semaine ou deux il allait la quitter. Histoire de se trouver une nouvelle « copine »...

Ino avait peut-être un physique attrayant (grande, blonde, mince à forte poitrine s'entend...) mais la matière grise ne suivait décidément pas. Cela n'aurait même pas étonné Sasuke si elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voyait pas qui Gandhi.  
« _Il n'aurait pas par hasard participé au défilé de Dior à la Fashion Week ? _» Elle aurait probablement répondu quelque chose du genre et cette simple pensée fit légèrement sourire le jeune homme.

Chose qu'il aurait dû éviter. Il avait sourit au mauvais moment : Ino avait du croire qu'il souriait à une de ses remarques et reprit de plus belle en énonçant tous les avantages du cachemire.

S'il supportait ce genre de sortie au café ou au cinéma, c'était simplement pour qu'elle croit qu'il l'aimait réellement. Et figurez-vous que le simple esprit d'Ino ne se doute pas une seconde que Sasuke Uchiha pourrait se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule.

L'étudiant soupira : Cette fille ne savait vraiment pas la fermer. Mais soudain, il aperçu sa bouée de secours : Son ami Naruto. Il le héla plutôt bruyamment , certaines personnes du café se retournèrent et lui lancèrent des regards des plus noirs. Ino aussi s'indigna et lui ordonna d'arrêter de crier.

Naruto, de son côté, remarqua immédiatement Sasuke et accouru vers lui en tirant Sakura par le bras. Il ordonna au serveur d'amener deux chaises pour eux et une fois installés, il présenta Sakura à Sasuke. Ceci ne plaisait visiblement pas à Ino qui exprima rapidement son mécontentement. Elle fixa Sakura d'un mauvais œil, puis soupira pour finalement se lever de table.

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais je dois aller me repoudrer le nez ! » commença-t-elle pour finalement ajouter « A tout de suite Sasu-chou ! » en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle disparu immédiatement dans les toilettes du café.

« _Sasu-chou_ ? » demanda Naruto en pouffant de rire.

« Roh ça va hein... De toute façon, je vais pas tarder à la plaquer. Elle me gonfle, cette poufiasse. »

Sakura était gênée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être entourée comme cela de garçons. Car oui, elle avait beau être très à l'aise avec Naruto mais dès que d'autres garçons se rajoutaient, elle n'arrivait pas à parler sans bégayer et ses joues prenaient toujours une couleur rouge des plus adorables. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était bien les mecs dans son genre. Ceux qui croient que toutes les filles sont à leurs pieds et qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent d'elles. Sans hésitation, elle prit en main sa limonade que le serveur venait de lui apporter et la renverser sur la tête du jeune homme. Celui-ci, encore choqué du geste, resta sans voix.

« Je... », essaya-t-il.  
« Connard. » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu.

Et c'est sur cela que l'étudiante s'en alla, sous le regard amusé de Naruto et sous celui énervé de Sasuke. 

Sakura n'était pas étonnée de voir le nom de Naruto s'afficher sur son portable dans la soirée. Elle s'en doutait et trouvait même qu'il avait mis du temps à l'appeler. Elle attendit encore deux sonneries, c'était Naruto après tout, puis se décida à décrocher.

« Oui, allô ? »  
« TOI ! Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me renverser ta limonade dessus ? Petite conne ! REPONDS ! »

Notre protagoniste remarqua rapidement deux choses : De un, ce n'était pas Naruto et de deux, la personne au bout du fil ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur. Après quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles elle fut noyée dans les insultes, elle décida qu'il était temps de dire quelque chose.

« Vous êtes au courant que c'est extrêmement impoli d'utiliser le portable d'une personne sans son autorisation ? »

Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que Sasuke, elle avait finalement reconnu sa voix, la bombardait à nouveau d'insultes plus fleuries les unes que les autres. En ayant assez de se faire insulter, elle le coupa d'une manière quelque peu brutale.

« Ta gueule. Passe moi Naruto. » Elle soupira et ajouta, « N'essaye même de raccrocher, p'tit con. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, son ami dénia enfin prendre le téléphone. Son côté « mère poule » ressortit immédiatement et elle ne se pria pas pour lui faire des reproches quant au danger de laisser son portable à la portée de n'importe de qui; mais l'unique chose qui parvint à ses oreilles étaient des plaintes et.. on aurait presque dit des pleurs ! Bon sang, le monde entier s'était ligué contre elle aujourd'hui ! Elle soupira pour la énième fois et demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

« Mais... Sakura-chaaaaaan, aide moi... J'ai un examen demain et je comprends rien... Je vais rater mon année, je t'en supplie.. Viens chez moi et aide moi à réviser. »

Les cinq minutes qui suivirent ne furent que plaintes et gémissements. Finalement la jeune fille se résignait. Elle lui dit que c'était d'accord mais qu'en aucun cas elle ne dormait là-bas. C'était déjà arrivé une fois ou deux et n'ayant rien prévu, elle était obligée d'aller en cours avec les vêtements que Naruto lui avait passé. Se faire charrier une journée entière parce qu'on sent le « mââââle » = plus jamais. Ainsi, pour ne courir aucun risque, elle décida tout de même d'emmener quelques vêtements de rechange. Ses cours d'allemand et d'anglais dans une main, ses affaires personnelles dans l'autre, elle tenta tant bien que mal de fermer la porte de son appartement. Peu de temps après, elle se trouvait dans la rue, en direction de l'appartement de Naruto. 

Là, maintenant, à cet instant précis, Sakura détestait Naruto. Elle détestait aussi le fait qu'il n'était pas foutu de réviser tout seul, le fait qu'il l'ait fait sortir de chez elle à vingt et une heure, mais aussi le fait qu'elle se balade, seule, la nuit, en robe dans un des quartiers les plus fêtards et mal-fréquentés de la ville. En y réfléchissant bien, elle se détestait aussi. Elle aurait du se changer avant de partir, et puis par la même occasion, mieux choisir ses amis, et peut-être aussi ne pas insulter l'ami de son meilleur ami : ça aurait, avec un peu de chance, éviter de partir en trombe du café et ainsi elle aurait réviser avec Naruto l'après-midi, avec beaucoup de chance. Et puis en fait, elle détestait la terre entière. Elle avait fait quoi au bon dieu pour que la batterie de son portable ET celle de son lecteur mp3 la lâchent en MÊME TEMPS ?

Sakura se trouvait donc là. En plein milieu d'une rue flippante. Seule. En robe. Dans le froid. Sans aucun moyen de communication. Elle en avait marre.  
En étendant des pas derrière elle, elle décida de presser le pas afin de sortir au plus vite de cette ruelle sombre. Ne croyez surtout pas que Sakura Haruno a peur. C'est juste qu'elle préfère de pas courir de risque. Les personnes, elle s'était rendue compte qu'ils étaient plusieurs, accélèrent et finalement, elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la retenir.

« Alors ma jolie, on se balade toute seule cette nuit ? »

A vue de nez, elle pouvait clairement le dire : Elle était dans la merde. Après s'être retournée elle s'était vite rendue compte que ce n'était, malheureusement, pas ses amis qui voulaient lui faire une blague. Sakura ne reconnaissait aucun visage. Probablement des mecs qui venaient de boire quelques bières et qui rôdaient dans les alentours. Elle essaya de se dégager comme elle put, mais rien à faire.

« Tu veux déjà partir ?... Comme c'est dommage.. »

Celui qui venait de dire ça sentait l'alcool à plein nez et cela justifia l'hypothèse de Sakura, et finalement, lorsqu'un des garçons resserra la pression sur son bras, sa tête se vida. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle était seule. Et même si miraculeusement elle arrivait à s'enfuir, son portable était déchargé, et il n'y avait absolument personne dans les rues. Sa vue devenait trouble, il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Mais elle n'abandonnait pas. Elle mit une claque au jeune homme qui lui tenait le bras et sous l'effet du choc, et sûrement sous celui de l'alcool aussi, il tomba par terre. La scène ne fit visiblement pas rire les quatre amis du jeune homme, car l'un d'entre eux pris la parole.

« Non mais tu te prends pour qui ? Connasse ! »

Il lui mit à son tour une claque dont il avait sous-estimé la force. Un peu de sang coula du nez de la jeune femme et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Soudainement, ils la plaquèrent contre un mur et elle put clairement sentir une main se poser sur ses fesses et une autre sur ses seins. Crier aurait sûrement été la meilleure des solutions, mais elle en était incapable. Et lorsqu'elle sentit que l'un des garçons essayait de l'embrasser, elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de fermer les yeux... Elle était tellement faible.. Tout était finit maintenant.

Son cœur battait à une vitesse hallucinante et son estomac allait se retourner d'une minute à l'autre. Dans sa tête il n'y avait qu'un énorme brouillard qui disait : Que tout finisse, et au plus vite. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte que plus personne n'essayait de la toucher ou de l'embrasser et qu'elle n'était plus plaquer contre un mur. Mais une voix pas aussi inconnue que ça la fit revenir à la réalité.

« Bon, tu te lèves ou je dois te porter ? »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent instantanément et se posèrent sur Sasuke. Oui, Sasuke. Et elle n'hésita pas une seconde pour se jeter dans ses bras, mais ses jambes la lâchèrent, elle se trouvait à nouveau au sol.

« Tu.. Tu dois m'aider ! Y a des mecs, ils.. ils m'ont agressé ! »  
« Parce que tu crois que je t'ai pas assez aidé, même après ce que tu m'as fait ? » répondit-il, tout en montrant du doigt un tas à côté de Sakura.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux quand elle vit qu'elle était assise à côté d'un tas de cinq garçons empiler presque les uns sur les autres, comme dans un film, tous assommés : c'était surnaturel. Il était venu quand ? Et puis, pourquoi ? En plus, qu'est ce qu'il l'aidait, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Il a « gagné » contre eux alors que c'était cinq contre un ? Elle était à deux doigts de s'évanouir tellement sa tête était lourde lorsque la voix grave de Sasuke tonna une nouvelle fois.

« Tu comptes rester ici encore longtemps ?... Parce que moi je vais partir là, hein. » et puis il marmonna quelque chose comme « Déjà que je me suis déplacé.. »  
« Je.. Pour-pourquoi tu m'aides ? Pourquoi t'es là déjà ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton presque énervé.

« Je répondrai à tes questions pendant qu'on marche vers chez Naruto, ça te va ? » répondit-il en lui tendant la main.

Sakura réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, mais finalement se résigna : Elle n'allait vraiment pas restée assise là après ce qui était arrivé. Elle sourit et prit la main que Sasuke lui tendait. Un léger vertige la prit et le jeune homme, maladroit, la prit dans ses bras le temps que celui-ci passe. Ainsi, le visage de Sakura sur l'épaule du jeune homme, l'étudiante murmura un timide « merci » à l'oreille de ce dernier. Un « merci » qui voulait dire tant de choses. Sasuke fit un de ces demi-sourires dont il avait le secret et décida qu'il était temps de se mettre en retour. 

Au final, il n'avait pas lâché sa main. Pendant vingt minutes de marche. Il ne l'avait pas lâché.

Pendant tout le trajet elle n'avait cessé de lui poser des questions, elle qui en général n'était pas à l'aise avec les garçons et qui en plus détestait Sasuke pour son comportement avec les filles, mais elle voulait savoir. C'était aussi simple que ça. Elle avait appris, en vingt minutes, ce qu'elle n'avait pas cru pouvoir vivre en vingt ans. Naruto s'était en fait inquiété de son retard et, trop plongé dans ses révisions, avait envoyé son ami à la rencontre de la jeune femme. Quand celui-ci la trouva enfin, elle était entourée de cinq mecs qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être les plus gentils du monde donc en tant que « gentleman » il décida d'aller sauver sa belle. Enfin, « la » belle. Sakura quoi. Cette dernière n'avait d'ailleurs pas assisté à tout ce spectacle, s'étant évanouie bien avant que son héros ne vienne.

En fait, Sasuke était vraiment gentil. Quand il voulait. Ce n'était peut-être que de la pitié après tout.. Voire une de ces tactiques afin de mettre Sakura dans son lit... Sentant sa main se resserrer sur la sienne, elle sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle osa jeter un petit regard sur lui et croiser le sien. Visiblement gêné, il détourna le regard et Sakura ne put que se dire qu'il était vraiment, vraiment mignon... Enfin bon, qu'importe. Ils étaient arrivés devant chez Naruto et c'était l'essentiel. Il fouillait dans ses poches, sûrement pour trouver les clefs. Ce serait probablement plus facile s'il lâchait sa main, mais visiblement il s'obstinait à tout faire pour ne pas le faire.

« Tu sais... Si tu lâchais ma main ce serait peut-être plus facile... »

C'était comme si elle parlait à un mur. Surtout que c'est à cet instant qu'il trouva les clefs et qu'il tira Sakura à l'intérieur du vieux bâtiment, par la main naturellement. Naruto habitait au premier étage et en moins d'une minute les deux étudiants étaient rentrés dans son appartement. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire à Naruto pour ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt dans la rue. Apparemment fatigué de réviser, ce dernier avait décidé de se reposer et été totalement plongé dans un jeu vidéo absurde. Mais même s'il était absorbé par son jeu, il ne se fit pas prier pour lever la tête et les saluer. Tout semblait normal, pourtant une chose le fit tiquer.

« Depuis quand tu tiens la main à une fille Sasuke ? C'est plus arrivé depuis le collège je crois ! » Il ria. « Y a de l'amour dans l'air moi j'dis... »

Sasuke avait finalement du se rendre compte de son geste et avait brusquement lâché la main de Sakura. Rougissant comme un collégien, il marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « désolé » et partit dans la cuisine. L'étudiante sourit et s'installa à côté de Naruto sur le canapé. Celui-ci engagea immédiatement une conversation à voix basse.

« Tu m'expliques depuis quand tu tiens la main d'un mec qui n'est pas moi sans t'évanouir ? »  
« Jaloux ? », elle ria.  
« C'est pas ça ! Mais.. C'est Sasuke quoi ! Vous êtes comme l'huile et l'eau.. »  
« Quelle jolie métaphore.. », ironique. « Je suppose que je dois t'aider en littérature aussi ? »  
« N'essaye pas de changer de sujet... », il sourit.  
« Sasuke... Il est peut-être pas aussi méchant que je pensais... Il est vraiment gentil quand il veut.. » Elle avait dit ça, le rouge lui montant aux joues, en souriant timidement. Naruto, n'étant pas son meilleur ami pour rien, compris tout de suite la situation. Il pencha sa tête en arrière et sourit à son ami : Sasuke se trouvait derrière le canapé depuis un moment sûrement. Il sourit lui aussi. Mais pour une fois, pas un de ces demi-sourires dont il avait le secret. Un sourire sincère. Un sourire heureux. Il prit son portable et alla sur le balcon. Il avait besoin de faire un appel urgent. Il devait mettre Ino au courant. Au courant qu'il venait de trouver l'amour de sa vie.

Il n'aurait jamais dû lâcher sa main. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne la lâcherait plus jamais. Plus jamais. C'est une promesse.


End file.
